Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\cot(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $7$ $25$
Solution: $\cot(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ Adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 24$ $\tan(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{7}{24}$ $\cot(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{24}{7}$